Thought of Separation
by Makurano Hoshi
Summary: Sakura finds out that she has to move to the US because of her father's job...what will her reaction be? Who will be there to comfort her? (will have PG-13 later...I think)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura, Syaoran, or anyone else in here! But I do own MY story! Even if it's not the greatest in the world, it's something that belongs to me cause it came out of this twisted head of mine! SO THERE! /./;;  
  
Stupid Notes: Let's see...what do me want to blabby about...? Well for one thing, this is my first entry of any of my fics so please be nice! ." And this is not really a complete chapter so don't get mad, I just wanna see if I get any replies! I SWEAR IF U REVIEW I WILL PUT MORE ON! Because I don't think it's worth it to make the whole story and nobody likes it! dies of the thought I do swear that if u review I will do my best to create an awesome fics for u guys as a thank u! ;  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Sakura sat at her desk quietly working on a pile of gifts. Christmas was coming up soon and she wanted to create something special and unique for each and every one of her friends. She had already created a camera bag for Tomoyo since she went everywhere with her video camera, she might as well have something to carry it in. For Toya, even though he was a pain in the neck, Sakura made a new book bag for him. He always seems to destroy everyone he gets and if he dared to ruin her gift then he would really get it!  
  
Yukito seemed to have everything that she could think of already, when she had a crush on him she gave him lots of gifts. But then she realized that she didn't love him the way she thought she did. All she could think of to make was a scarf, home-made and specially made for his neck alone. And last but not least, came Syaoran's gift. Sakura was thinking of that very one right this second.  
  
"I can't think of anything that Syaoran doesn't already have..." Sakura spoke to herself miserably.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't even get something for that gakki! He don't deserve it!" came a small but loud voice from down below.  
  
Sakura turned around in her desk chair and looked down at the stuffed animal that looked like a deformed bear. His chibi, orange-like back was turned toward her and he was staring straight at the bright TV screen playing a warrior-type video game. He was so determined to win a match that his beady, chibi eyes never left the screen while he spoke.  
  
"That gakki ain't worth it. All he is is just a pain in my fuzzy little butt!" the stuffed animal said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Sakura shot out of her chair in a blink of an eye, puffed up her cheeks, with her fists balled at her side, and stared down at the puffed-tailed animal with a pouty face close to being upset. The small piece of fluff had the decency to look away from the game and pay his respects to his Mistress.  
  
"Kero-chan, first of all, Syaoran is NOT a gakki! He's a kind and brave person! Syaoran deserves more than I can even give him in a life time and all my other friends too! Maybe I shouldn't make you a present for Christmas if you're being so mean and rude." Sakura whispered rapidly for if she had screamed, her family would hear that there was someone else in her room.  
  
"ACK! No no no no, Gomen! Onegai, I wanna present too!" Kero cried desperately.  
  
By this time, Kero's character in the game was being beaten to a pulp by the enemy while Kero himself was bowing in a hasty manner at Sakura's feet, trying to drag out forgiveness.  
  
Sakura's eyes that once help anger a moment ago now melted into compassion, a smile crossing her bright features once again.  
  
"You know I would never do such a thing to you, Kero-chan. But still, don't be so mean." Sakura said, bending down to give his head a little pat.  
  
Kero grinned, "That's why we chose you to be our Mistress!"  
  
Sakura gave a little giggle, "Arigato, that's why I love you guys."  
  
Kero's grin grew into a full smile, after a while he turned back to his game on the floor.  
  
Sakura sat back down at her desk and began to ponder. "Why did I get so upset about that? As soon as he insulted Syaoran...my chest got all tight! That's strange...I know Kero-chan's just saying stuff like that because he still hasn't forgiven Syaoran for the way he acted when we first met him...but this was the first time I ever really got upset about it. I usually just brush it off my mind because it just comes and goes..."  
  
Sakura just sat there for quite a while thinking about these things, chin resting on her crossed arms, leaning over the polished wood of her desk. But then it suddenly hit her...  
  
"Oh my god! All this time I've wasted! I still have no clue on what to make Syaoran!" Sakura whined, elbows on her desk with her face in her hands.  
  
She had already gotten everyone else's gifts done or already had an idea for their's. But she had no clue at all for Syaoran's gift yet. She even had a present for Mizuki-sensai and she was all the way across the seas!  
  
"Oh! What am I gonna do Kero-chan?! Christmas is only a couple days away!" she whimpered with defeat, head slipping out of her hands and landing on the wood with a "thud." Her face stayed planted there with her light tan hair spread all around.  
  
"Gomen ne, but don't look to me for answers! I have no clue!" Kero said, waving his paws in front of his face wildly seeming to thing that she was gonna hit him or something.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Supper is ready!" came a voice from downstairs.  
  
Sakura's face shot upward, "I know, I can ask Otou-san!"  
  
"Coming Otou-san!" she shouted back, getting up and walking toward the door. She stopped, turned around and said, "I'll be sure to get some desserts for you Kero-chan", then left and shut the door before anyone could hear Kero's joyful cheering.  
  
Downstairs, the family had gathered at the dining table with a feast in front of them.  
  
"Wow Otou-san! You really out did your self tonight!" Sakura squealed, her mouth watering, staring at every little detail on each plate of food.  
  
Sakura was sitting next to her Otou-san and sitting on the opposite side was, of course, her annoying brother, Toya. And like any other night he said the same thing.  
  
"But of course he didn't fix at all enough supper for the monster's belly and our's as well! Monsters eat too much." He said with an evil smirk.  
  
"I'm not a monster! Besides, you're WAY bigger than me, so doesn't that mean that YOU have the bigger belly! Sakura shouted back, it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Toya's smirk only grew after that, knowing that he had once again set off his little sis like a bomb again and was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"Yeah but I need my strength unlike some monsters I know" Toya said, leaving it at that, which made Sakura more angry.  
  
"Now now, Sakura-chan, sit down and calm down onegai" Fujitaka said desperately, for she had popped out of her seat without realizing it.  
  
Sakura let out the breath she had been hold and sat back down quietly.  
  
"Gomen Otou-san..." she whispered, staring down at her hands, seeming to find them very interesting all of a sudden.  
  
Fujitaka relieved himself of his chair and walked over to his only daughter. He stopped in back of her chair, kneeled on his knees, and embraced her shoulders from behind, in a way that both their cheeks were rubbing together so dearly.  
  
"It's ok, Sakura-chan...after all, it's only natural for siblings to fight." He whispered so lovingly.  
  
"Otou-san, you know I love you...both. You're the greatest you know." Sakura responded back with just as much love if even more. She placed her hands on top of her Otou-san's and gave a little squeeze to prove her statement. Going unnoticed, Toya's evil smirk had disappeared long ago at the scene before him with tenderness shining through his features, thinking of how lucky he was to have such a great Otou-san and just a smart and wonderful little sister. They all knew that he loved her with all his brotherly love that he could give and just showed his arrogant, mean brother side just to have fun. The truth was that he sometimes wondered if he loved her TOO much, wondering how he would ever fair if something had happened to her. But of course that would never happen while he was on duty! As soon as the scene before him ended and their Otou-san returned to his seat, Toya had replaced his face with his arrogant smirk again.  
  
"You know monster, Otou-san isn't always gonna save your little butt" he said in his usual rude manner. But he flinched at her reaction, not expecting it.  
  
Sakura just smiled her brightest smile he had ever seen, since she was a clueless 3-year-old that is. She didn't say a word, her smile was her only communication, and it showed all that she was feeling that moment and all they needed to know. That she was glad she had her family no matter how rude and crude her brother may be. Toya couldn't help but smile back at his dear little sister that he loved so much. After that little conversation they ate their supper in silence and just enjoyed being near each other and eating as a family.  
  
Ch.2 will be up if I get at least 2 reviews that r nice I promise! Ja ne! 


	2. The DreamNightmare

Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing! Sorry to say (to me of course).  
  
A/N: Well first of all...I'm just making this story up as I go along...I mean I know the plot and everything but I'm still clueless on what the hell I'm doing! Gomen...." So if I am slow at the chapters then that kinda means that I'm at a stuck point, so if anyone might have a little scene I can place in then feel free to speak up!!!  
  
Warnings: no, none really...  
  
Now enjoy my little piece of work or whatever you may call it...! ;;  
  
The night was cold, seeming that the spirits could just howl with the wind. The kind of wind that would pass right through your skin and chill your very soul. The stars seemed to burn the brightest on this very night of spiritual awareness. The moon at full, a full moon... Where anything could happen, anything...  
  
Sakura lay in bed, staring out her window, her eyes following every movement the wind made the branch outside her window move, until its hypnotic rhythm created a silent lullaby, for her eyelids began to fall.  
  
"...I really need to get something for...Syaoran...and..." Sakura trailed off and fell into deep slumber, leaving Sakura to fend for herself in the dream world.  
  
Sakura woke up, her eyes opening quite slowly, adjusting to the darkness. Her back felt stiff, frozen actually. Still lying on her back, she spread out her arms like she was making a snow angel, searching, and feeling, for anything at all.  
  
Nothing...emptiness...just cold floors, floors purely carved of ice.  
  
Her eyes were fully opened by now, seeming to glow like forest-green cat eyes. Her powers had grown tremendously since Eriol and she fought. She was indeed living up to her new name as the "Most Powerful Sorceress in the World." It was hard to live underneath the name of Sorcerer Clow Reed but Sakura surely did her best and always came through. Her powers almost came naturally to her now and her instincts were quite sharp, like a cat. Her hearing, eye-sight, feeling, and other sensing abilities improved a hundred fold. She didn't really exactly know why but these new senses helped her out in tough situations half the time.  
  
The freezing floor was getting to be too much for her. Sakura quickly got up and adjusted her pale-pink night gown.  
  
"That's strange..." she felt around her back, her sides, "I'm...not wet from melted ice water..." She said looking at herself through the dark confused.  
  
Now that she was on her feet and all...she realized the floor wasn't slippery at all like ice should be..."Oh...I hope I wake up soon, I haven't had a dream even close to this even when Eriol was around, it's freaking me out!" Sakura whimpered helplessly.  
  
It was getting colder and colder by the minute, Sakura's breathing was visible. Her breathe came out in short buffs, Sakura trying desperately to warm herself up with her inner blaze but it just didn't seem to work at all! Sakura was really getting frightened now, her magic seemed to be useless her...in her own dream no less!  
  
Her arms wrapped around her in a hug. She bent down a buried her face in her knees, ignoring the freezing cold butt she was gonna have to defrost. She sat there for what seemed like hours but was really probably only 15 minutes or so trying to convince herself.  
  
"This is just a dream...I'll wake up any minute now! ...This world...without anybody at all in it...I don't like it, it's...lonely. I wish Tomoyo and Syaoran were here...!" She murmured silently.  
  
The instant those words left her lips, a bright burning light flashed at the corner of her eyes. Turning toward the warm source of heat, she got up without thinking and began to stumble toward it, like a moth to a flame. The heat got stronger while she got closer; her eyes began to burn so she stopped. She looked toward the light once again and saw it begin to fade.  
  
"Oh no! Onegai, don't go!" she ran desperately toward where the light was almost completely swallowed by the darkness. Her cat-like eyes swelling up with moister, this turned into fresh tears. She couldn't see because of them, which made her stumble once more, and then she finally began to fall. Sakura braced herself for that frozen hard floor but it never came.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes which had been tightly shut and ready for impact. What she saw made her heart stop for a second then it began to pound up a storm.  
  
"Syaoran! How...did you get here?" Sakura gasped through her shock and happiness.  
  
"Shh...Here" he said, handing her a thick blanket.  
  
Sakura was still in shock and didn't take it, so Syaoran moved her around a bit to wrap her up in the piece of wool. Afterwards, standing back up with her, standing an arm's length away and just stood there and gave her one of his teasing smirks. Out of the darkness behind Syaoran, another figure began to emerge.  
  
"Tomoyo! You guys are here? I was so scared!" Sakura cried, running to Tomoyo and giving her a big hug, which she, of course, returned.  
  
After that on-going hug that took like 30 minutes for Syaoran to pry Sakura off of Tomoyo, Tomoyo asked, "Why were you crying Sakura-chan?" while wiping away the tears with her handkerchief.  
  
"No one was here...it was complete darkness and nothingness! And cold!" Sakura shouted, her body trembling. The darkness had dissolved into light as soon as her friends had come.  
  
Suddenly a jolt streamed through Sakura like a lightening bolt, except more painful. She fell to her knees, holding her rib cage, crouched on the once again cold floor. She groaned, the cold and the jolting were overwhelming her senses with white hot pain. But to add to that pain was more to come at the next sight she saw. The hurt that streamed through her limbs, Syaoran and Tomoyo...what Sakura saw was their backs...they were walking away, disappearing into the darkness once more which reappeared as soon as their backs were shown. Sakura was hurt...she couldn't get words out of her mouth, her throat had gone dry. Her vision turned crimson red and then she...woke up.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open, she was covered in sweat, her heart was over working itself, and she was panting...on the floor. She had fallen of her bed in her rush of escaping that nightmare.  
  
"Oh gods...I never want to sleep again! What was that about?! Tomoyo and Syaoran would never leave me...right?" she thought, just thinking about it made her start crying again like she did in her nightmare. Kero had his chibi headphones on so he couldn't hear her cries. She was glad too, she didn't want him or anyone else to worry about her but...someone did, Toya burst through the door that very moment.  
  
"Sakura, what's happening?" Toya puffed out, tired from running down the hall in such a rush. He wasn't expecting an answer back after seeing her face. Toya's expression turned into one of worry and concern. Sakura was on her bed once more, in the corner, with her arms wrapped around her knees, and trembling with frightened eyes. She didn't even seem to notice he was there until he came right up to her bedside. Sakura then realized his presence. Toya, without a word, sat on her bed and held out his arms gently. Sakura slowly crawled into his awaiting lap, placing her face in the nape of his neck, and wrapping her arms securely around his neck. Toya's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist softly and began to rock back and forth, like she was a 5-year-old. But Sakura didn't care, she needed to be comforted right now and she didn't care how. Toya didn't really like silence so he started up his teasing.  
  
"You know, your 17-year-old and you still have nightmares...that's pretty sad, you big baby..."  
  
Sakura couldn't help but grinned a little, smacking her brother playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah but I can be a baby if I want! At least I'm not an annoying pest!" Sakura countered back, recovering a little.  
  
"Now that sound more like my baby sis!" he said, rustling her hair more, even if she had bed-head already.  
  
"You know, you don't have room to talk about babies! I bet you that I'm probably gonna move out before you even get a stable job!" Sakura said and meant to leave it at that. Toya took the hint and shut up for once. He readjusted his arms so she was comfortable, giving her a corky smirk and said "Get to sleep, you still have school"  
  
"I'm scared though! I don't want to see...that...again!" Sakura whimpered, clutching tighter on his baggy sleeping shirt.  
  
"Oh come on! I'll be right here all night if you want. Now go to sleep and I'll be your protector for the night....but of course you have to cook breakfast in the morning!" He teased but at the same time serious.  
  
Without another word, Sakura fell silent minutes later. Her breathing evened out, meaning she had fallen asleep, a dreamless...nightmare less sleep.  
  
Toya couldn't do anything else but smile down at her once again peaceful face. Still he wondered what happened in that dream of hers...  
  
Review Review Review!!!!! PLEASE! I beg you! kneels on knees and begs I stayed up til 1 in the morning to complete this!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
